Melt With You: Vignettes
by fictionhashijackedmymind
Summary: This is a series of oneshots based off of your adventures with JACK FROST! These stories take place after my story "Melt With You", which is a story of you going through the events of Rise of the Guardians with the characters! Go give that a read first, and then come back and check this one out! Thank you for the look, and just a reminder that ALL ARE WELCOME HERE!
1. Patterns

_**Hello, my lovely "Melt With You" readers! Yes, I am finally starting the oneshot stories that take place after "Melt With You!"  
**_ _ **However, they don't only take place after "Melt With You"... ;) We'll get to that later... muahahahaaaaa  
**_ _ **Anyway, this is a short oneshot that takes place during the year after Melt With You. Although it is short, I do hope you enjoy it, as it is only the first of many stories that will be in this fun little oneshot work! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

You yell one last "goodbye" to a group of elves scampering by you and giggle at their goofy faces and waves as they continue on their way. With one last look around the workshop, you step backwards and into your room for the night, shutting the heavy, wooden door behind you. The cool darkness of your room welcomes you as you lean back against the wood, sighing to yourself. The faint blue glow coming from your nearly floor-to-ceiling window at the other end of the room is the only source of light you have, and after a sweep of the room, you sink just a little bit further when you see that Jack is not here.

As much as you absolutely love living at the Pole, it has its fair amount of ups and downs, as all homes do. When you moved here, you needed a way to feel useful instead of just wandering around all day feeling like you're in the way. So, as of last spring, it's been your job to monitor the lights: Who's growing "too old" for Santa, who needs a little something extra this Christmas, etc. If a light goes out, it's your job to get it flickering again by means of the giant panel in front of the globe, or a call to one of the other Guardians. Besides that, you also like to call yourself North's assistant, as you're the first person he calls to do some odd jobs around the Workshop. For example, today you were tasked with organizing presents by country because Stan, the yeti usually in charge, was sick.

That's one of your favorite parts about living here, and if you're being honest, the odd jobs are much easier than keeping track of the lights. Each time one flickers out, you begin to worry. A lot. It might be a result from what happened with Pitch that makes you nervous, or it might just be the fact that the Guardians just lost a believer, but it always makes you anxious when a light is lost, and you always do everything in your power to get it back. North explained to you that lots of lights flicker out during this time every year as it's a break between the big holidays, but despite that being a perfect explanation, it doesn't stop you from worrying.

And to top it all off, you haven't seen Jack in a week.

You understand, of course, that he has a job too. Halloween was not even two weeks ago, which means winter is beginning to creep across the world as autumn slowly comes to an end. You haven't seen Jack for longer than this before, but that was before you moved here. After seeing your boyfriend pretty much every day for six months, it's hard to be away from him.

In an attempt to get out of your thoughts, you blow a strand of hair out of your face and take the last couple of steps towards your bed, sitting down on the edge. You're not welcomed by the familiar excitement of (d/n), has he/she has begun to prefer sleeping in the stables with the reindeer rather than with you. So, you're all alone in your room for another night, wishing that Jack was lounging on the bed next to you, talking to you for a bit before kissing you good night and retreating to his own room like he used to.

God, do you miss him.

Shaking that thought away, you lean down to take your shoes off for the day. But halfway down, a bright light shines in from the corner of your eye, catching you off guard for a moment. You squint and blink in an attempt to make your eyes adjust back to the darkness quicker as you sit back up, peering in the direction the light came from. It doesn't take you long to notice its source: An unfamiliar object sits on your bedside table.

You frown slightly and stand up, walking around the end of your bed to see what is there.

A soft smile comes over your face as you look at the source of the reflection. A beautiful, clear-yet-silvery rose practically glows up at you, its body made entirely of ice. At least a dozen delicate, precise petals make up its bloom, and a slim stem comes out of the bottom with two leaves growing out of the middle. Frost designs are create patterns across the leaves and petals, and your heart swells at the obvious detail and effort Jack put into making this.

Still smiling, you set the rose back on your bedside table, and are about to turn around to get dressed when you notice one more thing out of the norm. An arrow comprised of swirling frost designs is drawn onto your bedside table next to where the rose was. It points over the edge of your bedside table and towards your window. You turn once again to face the window, but instead of seeing the beautiful arctic landscape laid out before you, the arched window is instead covered in gorgeous, swirling and spiking patterns of frost. And in the middle of it all rest three simple words, drawn into the glass by finger:

 _"I love you."_

A genuine smile comes over your face for the first time that day.

* * *

 _ **Okay! So that was "Patterns", appropriately-named after the last part of the story :) I really hope you enjoyed it! As well as making this a cute little story, I also used this oneshot to give you a glimpse of what life is like after the events of ROTG. I hope you enjoyed!**_  
 _ **If you want to, please leave some prompts that you would like to see you and Jack do in future stories! I always love hearing from you guys. Also, please let me know what you thought of this story! I love you all!**_

 _ **\- K**_


	2. Love Across the World

_**Hi, all! Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update, I have been super busy and also sick for awhile. Spring Break begins this week though, so hopefully I will be able to write more for you guys!**_  
 _ **So this oneshot is a bit different, and it invents a new, but also classic character! I hope you enjoy my take on this character, as it is not traditional . . . at least I don't think it is. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

At times like this, you miss the rain. The landscape outside your North Pole bedroom is always the same; cold, white, and occasionally colored with the natural Northern lights-not the ones North causes to call the Guardians. But as you lay in bed, looking out at the rolling hills of snow, you wish for warm rain. Warm rain to match how you feel right now.

Jack and you had a fight. Not your first, but definitely the scariest and saddest one yet. It ended with him storming out of the Pole, and you left standing there in shock, anger, and tears as scared and confused elves and yetis looked on. You left the main console of the Pole and practically ran to your room, where you've been ever since. You're glad North hasn't gotten word of what happened yet, because right now, you just want to be alone. With another deep breath, you roll over on your bed to face away from the window.

"Rough day, huh?"

You shriek and launch into the air, twisting back around to face your window. A man who was _definitely_ not there before now leans against your wall, picking at his nails distractedly. After a moment, he looks up and gives you a dazzling smile that makes your heart melt. You're confused slightly at the feeling, because only Jack has ever been able to do that to you. You ignore that feeling and focus instead on the intruder.

He's a short, but not dwarfish man with shiny, perfectly tousled golden hair. He's dressed in a white t-shirt that barely contains his tanned biceps, white jeans, and what looks to be white hi-tops. A burgundy, leather quiver is slung across his chest, and you catch sight of the tops of his arrows over his right shoulder. A wooden bow with fantastic engravings is clutched in his right hand, and it stands taller than him, making you wonder how the hell he shoots it.

"Who the hell are you?" you ask hoarsely.

The man flashes you a dazzling white smile, the edges of his blue eyes crinkling as he does so. "Cupid. And you are?"

"Oh." You sit up and brush your hair behind your ears. "I'm-"

"(f/n) (m/n) (l/n)." Cupid laughs and comes to sit on the bed next to you, leaning back as he laughs jovially. "It was a trick question, darling, I know the names of all of the people in the world who are in love."

You blink in surprise, feeling your mouth drop open slightly. You shake your head and close your eyes briefly before asking, "Wait, so you're actually Cupid?"

Without getting up, he drops into a dramatic bow. "The one and only." He grins once again before his face grows serious. "Now, let's get to the serious stuff: What happened earlier?" When you just peer at him confusedly, he rolls his eyes and exclaims, "With Jack, love, with Jack!"

You blink and lean back in shock for just a moment before you swing your legs over the side of your bed so you're sitting next to this new spirit. "How do you know what happened with me and Jack?"

Another eye roll. "Hello?" He gestures broadly to himself. "Cupid?"

You shake your head briefly at your own stupidity. "Right. Sorry."

He grows serious again, eyes looking softly into yours. "So, what happened?"

You look away from him and down at your hands. "We, uh . . . we had a fight. Not our first, but it was bad." You heave in a shaky breath, looking up at the ceiling as the events from earlier run back through your mind. "I said things I didn't mean, and it just . . . it all escalated so quickly." A single tear rolls down your cheek, but you wipe it away as quickly as it falls. "He stormed out, and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, sweetie," Cupid mutters, placing a hand on your back and rubbing gently. "I'm sorry."

"I just-are we even meant to be?"

Cupid snorts, and you blink in surprise at his sudden change in emotion. "Are you meant to be?" He laughs orotundly. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in centuries! Sweetie, I was in Brazil before I came here. I felt your love across the whole world. Hearts, I didn't even have to _shoot_ you for you and Frost to fall in love!

He looks back at you, falling back into a calm state. "So yes, you and Jack will last many lifetimes." He frowns suddenly and looks down at the floor, and you watch as his eyes suddenly take on a golden glow. But just as quickly as he's in the trance, he's out of it. "Ah! And here comes the boy-toy now!"

Cupid stands up and brushes his hands off before slinging his gigantic bow over his back. "Goodbye, Miss (l/n). Until we meet again." And, with one last wink, the Spirit of Love disappears, leaving nothing but the faint smell of flowers in his wake.

Not even a second later, you just about jump out of your skin as your bedroom door slams open behind you. You stand up quickly and whirl around to face this second intruder, only to have your heart sink nervously to see it's Jack. His white hair is incredibly windswept as if he flew here in a hurry, and his mouth is open as he tries to catch his breath.

You swallow nervously. "Jack, I-"

He cuts you off when he starts to walk quickly forward, and you gasp as you take a step back. He overtakes you quickly though, and all of the breath leaves you when he pulls you into his arms. You're crushed against him as he buries his face in your shoulder. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should not have said those things, and I definitely should not have left like that." He pulls away from you quickly and cups your neck gently in his hands, cerulean eyes searching yours. "I will do anything, anything to make it up to you. I'll-"

"Jack," you cut him off. After a couple of seconds, he watches as your mouth curves into a gentle smile. "It's already forgiven."

He sighs in relief and kisses your forehead before pulling you back into his embrace. "I love you so much," he breathes into your ear."

You tighten your arms around his neck and close your eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Okay! So that was Cupid, a short, but buff guy with blonde hair lol. I hope you liked him, because he certainly is fun to write for! Let me know if you want to see more of him in future chapters, and if you have anything you want Jack and you to do in the next one! I love you all so much, and thank you so much for your support of this story!**_

 _ **Please Review! It means so much and helps motivate me to keep writing.**_

 _ **\- K**_


	3. The First Frost

_**Hey, guys! I'm back! I am** **sooooo** **sorry for not updating in so long. I was incredibly busy this summer, and, sadly, real life must come before life with Jack. I know, it's hard to hear.**_

 _ **Anyway, so for those of you who read Melt With You, you might have seen that I just posted a new chapter that's an Author's Note. Basically, it says that I was re-reading Melt With You this July, and I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes and just stuff that didn't make a ton of sense. Soooooo because I'm crazy, I literally went back and edited every single chapter. Because I'm crazy. There is only one thing that actually changed in the story, and that is in the last chapter. I made it so you and your parents are on good terms because I kind of just left what happened with them after Easter a mystery. I suggest going back and re-reading at least the last three chapters because, in the future, I will have stories within the Melt With You: Vignettes that involve your parents.**_

 _ **Anyway, so ... yeah! That's my update haha.**_

 _ **This one-shot takes place two years before the events of ROTG. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **-**_ K

* * *

You hiss as your bare feet make contact with the cold, wooden floor. My God, you should have worn socks. You forget nearly every morning. It's barely October so you haven't turned the heat on yet, and it's moments like these where you regret it. You hop around the kitchen for a second to let your skin get used to the change in temperature from not being under warm bedsheets. The house is particularly cold this morning for some reason. But you don't care to find out why. The only thing you can think about is getting a nice, hot cup of tea and curling up on the couch with at least three blankets.

After grabbing a pair of socks from the laundry room, you walk over to the living room where (D/n), your new puppy, is fast asleep in his/her crate. You're surprised she hasn't heard you yet and started barking. Usually, she's the one to wake you up. Smiling softly, you crouch next to the crate and stroke her ears. "Good morning," you whisper-sing.

The puppy is on her feet in a flash, hopping and yipping at you and clawing at the door to her crate. Despite how much you hate putting him/her in there, you have to until she's potty-trained. You learned that lesson the hard way. You unlock the crate and allow (D/n) to zip past you, and begin running her daily laps around the room. Laughing, you push yourself back up to your feet. You fill up her food bowl for breakfast before you walk back to the kitchen. It will take her a few minutes to calm down.

Even the cupboard door is cold as you open it to get the tea kettle. You pad over to the sink and begin to fill it up with warm water, listening to the soothing sound of the water rushing against the metal. You stare out the window just in front of you and smile to yourself when you see the gentle blanket of frost that covers the lawn. It sparkles in the morning sunlight, and you sigh happily. The arrival of the winter months has always been a comfort to you.

The sound of bubbling comes from below you, and you look down just in time to see the kettle overflow. You curse and reach forward to shut off the sink. Then you clutch the pot with two hands, tipping it gently to let out the water you don't need. But then you freeze.

 _Frost._

The kettle drops into the sink with a loud clang, and the water from it splashes all over the front of your shirt. You don't even notice. You run like a madman to the front door and fling it open before sprinting out onto the lawn pajamas, nearly-bare feet and all. The frosty grass crunches satisfyingly under your feet as you stop in the middle of your front yard. You spin around in a three-sixty, trying to take in everything around you at once. "Jack?" you yell.

You know you're going completely out on a limb here, but you can't find it in yourself to care. You haven't seen Jack in nearly six months. He had to leave mid-April, not only because the temperature was rising, but because apparently the Spirit of Summer was peeved. You're ready for your best friend to be back, and after waiting this long, you'll follow any lead that says he's back, no matter how small it is.

You wait for what seems like ever, watching your breath crystallize right in front of you. Hopefully the neighbors aren't up and looking out their windows. You don't need to be seen as the girl who ran out into her yard in freezing weather with nothing but pajamas on. God, you probably look like a madwoman. "Jack?" you try again, turning in another circle.

After a couple more seconds, you let out the breath you didn't know you'd been holding. Your heart sinks at the lack of a response; the lack of a sarcastic greeting or quip. You had thought he'd be back. This frost is his, and one would think he'd stick around to talk to his only believer. But you guess not. You sigh and turn back to your house, walking slowly to the wide-open door.

"Wow, you're seriously going to give up that easily?"

Gasping, you whirl back around. Jack floats down and onto the grass only a couple of feet from you. He grins, blue eyes twinkling as he does. Then he points his thumb backward and over his shoulder, mock frowning. "Do I have the wrong house?"

"Jack!" You laugh and rush forward, practically leaping into his waiting arms once you reach him. He chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist, spinning you around in a circle.

Once he sets you down, he buries his face in your shoulder, his cold nose resting in the crook of your neck. "Oh, I missed you."

You pull away and smile at him. "I missed you too." The two of you just look at each other for a moment, and you lift your hands off of his shoulders to rest on his cheeks. "You're really here," you whisper.

He cups the hand on his cheek with his own and leans into your touch, smiling softly. "I'm really here."

Once you realize how close the two of you are standing, your brain short-circuits. You don't even hear what he says next you're so embarrassed. You spring backward and away from him, and he blinks in confusion. "Hey, (y/n), did you hear me?"

All you can manage to squeak out is a: "Hm?"

He shoots you his crooked smile. "I was saying we should probably go inside. You're so cold your cheeks are red."

You fight the urge to snort. _Yeah,_ that's _why my cheeks are red. It's not because how we were just standing is NOT how friends stand._ You can't make a move on Jack, he literally got back just now. And he's your best (only) friend. You really can't afford to screw up and make things awkward between the both of you.

"Woah!" Jack's yell draws you out of your internal monologue. He points his staff at a point just off and away from your house. "Puppy!"

You gasp and follow where he's pointing. A spot of gold streaks out of your bushes and happily runs around your yard. Just like the laps he/she was running around your living room earlier. "(D/n)!" you yell. He/she shows no sign of hearing you and takes off down the street. "No no no no no no no!" You start running through the grass after her, but Jack pulls you back with his staff—like one of those old comedy sketches where the bad guy is pulled offstage by a cane.

"I'll get her." He smiles and nods to your front door. "Go get warmed up, or at least put some shoes on."

Before you can protest, he takes off down the street. You shiver as the gust of wind from his takeoff hits you, and you watch him chase after (d/n). You know Jack will get (d/n) easily. I mean, he can fly. He'll literally just pluck her off the ground.

But that doesn't mean you're gonna sit at home and wait.

Grinning to yourself, you run back into your house and pull your coat off of its hanger. The hanger swings wildly at the force of your pull, and it would have hit you in the head if you hadn't already ducked down to look at the shoes. You pull on your boots in record time and stand up, spinning around and back to the front door. You nearly trip over the rug in your mad flurry to get out, and you just barely grab the door handle, slamming it behind you.

You allow yourself one moment to catch your breath before you smile and sprint down your driveway and after Jack. Some things never change.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked that little story! I wanted to do something with your dog from Melt With You, because who doesn't love dogs? Your dog deserves a backstory!**_

 _ **I hope to have the next one-shot up soon, and Please Review!**_


	4. Skating

_**This is a little snippet with Jack that I wrote on my** **Tumblr** **a while ago. I don't know if you guys know this, but I run a Multi-fandom x reader blog on** **Tumblr** **, and I have quite a few ROTG ones there. If you want to check me out, my username is fandom-what-ifs**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this next little story! Sorry it's so tiny, but trust me, I have a lot of fun things planned for the future! I'm working on something big for Christmas Time :)**_

 _ **\- K**_

* * *

"(y/n)!"

Your brain screams at you to ignore him. Just his tone of voice suggests that he's up to something, but then again, he almost always is. But despite the alarms ringing in your head, you still smile at the sound of Jack's voice. God, you have it bad.

But you can't let him drag you away from your work today. You can't. You swallow determinedly and press a few buttons on the console in front of you, watching as some of the gold dots flicker back to life in South Africa. "Yes, Jack?" you call.

He jumps up to sit on the counter next to you, but you don't look at him. You can already see his facial expression in your mind, and if you see it for real, you know you'll break. You reach over his lap to pull a lever, and he smiles down at you, but you still don't look up at him. "North just told me about a lake close by, so you and I are going ice skating."

You sigh and stop fussing around the control panel to look up at him. He looks so excited, practically twitching with energy as he grins down at you. Your heart sinks a little bit. "Jack, I'd love to, but I'm working. I can't just leave-"

"Phil will take care of it!" Jack blurts out, pointing at the gray yeti. "Right, Phil?" Phil glances at you with wide eyes and grunts questioningly in response. Jack chooses to ignore that and turns back to you. "See? You're covered. You can take a few hours off, it's not like North will fire you."

"But Jack, I—" He suddenly hops down to the floor next to you, and you squeal as he sweeps you up and off of your feet. He throws you unceremoniously over his shoulder, and you gasp as you look at the ground. "Jack Frost, you put me down right now!" you yell.

"Nope!" Jack responds, popping the "P" in a way that makes your blood boil. You blush furiously at the yetis and the giggling elves looking at you and Jack. You must look completely insane, but as you get further down the hall, you find yourself giggling too.

You gasp and reach out for your friend's furry hand as you pass him. "Frank!" you yell between giggles. "Frank save me, please!" The yeti just chuckles deeply and lets go of your hand, waving at you playfully as you retreat. You sigh and drop your head so you're literally just dangling. It's not your fault the entire workshop loves you and Jack. The two of you turn the corner leading to your room, and you hit Jack's back and mumble: "I hate you."

You can't see it, but he grins to himself. "I know."

* * *

Jack, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," you mumble. Your arms are spread out side beside you as you try to balance. You look down at your wobbling feet nervously. "I haven't skated since I was little."

Your boyfriend turns around and flashes you a smile. "Ah, well who better to re-teach you than the Spirit of Winter himself?" You roll your eyes. He takes his staff and gives the lake a couple of taps. "I promise it's completely frozen over."

"Jack, we're at the North Pole. _Everything's_ frozen over." You look around at your surroundings. It truly is beautiful. Dead trees surround this little alcove, with snow and little, rounded icicles hanging from the branches. The air is crisp with the smell of winter, and the white of the arctic sky casts a bluish glow over the lake. But that could just be Jack.

He walks towards you, and you take hold of his forearms once he reaches you, using his added balance to stand back up to your full height. "It's just . . ." You sigh. "(b/n) used to go all the time. I guess I'm just nervous." You look down at your teetering feet again.

Jack purses his lips as he studies your face. He brushes a strand of hair behind your ear before squeezing your forearms a bit, making you look back up at him. "Well, who better to make you have fun than the Guardian of Fun?" You roll your eyes and stick your tongue out at him. He deadpans. "Real mature, (y/n)."

You scoff. "You're one to talk! You're the one that dragged me out of the Pole!"

Jack ignores that and instead leans down to your height. "To have fun! We haven't done anything together in a long time." He scrunches his face up into a mock-serious expression. "If you don't have fun, I'm not letting you make cookies with the elves.

You gasp. "Last time I walked into the kitchen, one of them was in the oven! They need supervision!"

Jack smirks. "They need a daycare."

You scoff and swat his shoulder playfully. He grins and takes a slow step backward, carefully letting go of your arms. You keep your arms out in front of you for balance just in case, and once he's a good distance away, Jack takes your outstretched hands. "Ready?" he asks. You smile and nod. He grins as he tightens his grip on your gloved-hands and begins to pull you with him as he slides backwards across the lake. He leads you carefully through different patterns around the ice, letting you get the feel of the turns. He watches you with fond eyes the entire time, also keeping an eye on your skates to make sure you don't slip.

It doesn't take you long to get the hang of it, and once you feel confident enough, you let go of Jack's hands. After a couple of seconds of skating on your own, Jack moves so he's gliding next to you. You giggle softly and Jack smiles as he flies beside you. You take a few more laps around the ice before sliding slowly to a stop in the middle of the pond.

Jack lands softly in front of you and takes your hands, smiling down at you. "Not bad, Snowflake."

You raise your eyebrows playfully. "What can I say? I'm an expert."

Jack rolls his eyes good-naturedly before pulling you slightly closer. "Alright, Miss Expert-Skater, what do you say we try it together?" he asks.

You frown. "What do you mean?"

He places his hands on your waist, and you habitually put yours on his chest. At your full height, you come up to just above Jack's shoulders, and while Tooth thinks it's adorable, you find it annoying that you can't wrap your arms around his neck unless you're on your tip toes and practically pressed against him. But, with the added height of the skates, you come up to just the right height, and you smile softly as you let your arms drape gently over his shoulders. Jack begins to move backward, using his powers as if he were skating too. You face him as you skate forward, being careful to keep the same speed as Jack so as not to run him over.

The two of you spend the rest of the day skating and goofing around in the snow. This little lake reminds you of Jack's pond back in Burgess, except here, it's always a Winter Wonderland. The perks of being barely a mile away from the North Pole. The trees are always frosted over, with little bulbs of ice hanging from the branches like ornaments. And it feels warmer here from the tree cover, making it the only tolerable place to be outside in the entire area.

The sun has dipped behind the trees by the time you and Jack finally stop, legs sore, but perfectly content. He blinks lovingly and leans down to kiss you softly. You pull him closer by the front of his sweatshirt, melting into him as you kiss back. When you pull away, Jack smiles and pecks you once more. His blue eyes sparkle with amusement as he looks into your (e/c) ones. "I told you skating was fun."

You roll your eyes and kiss him again.

* * *

 _ **Review!**_


	5. Author Message

_**My lovely readers,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry I've been absent for so long. I have had absolutely no time to sit down and write (well) over the past couple of months, and I promise, I've been trying**_ sooo _ **hard because I absolutely love adding on to yours and Jack's adventure. One of the main things that**_ has _ **been taking up my time ended just last week, so I've had time to sit down and write, but I have a question for you:**_

 _ **I have been working on a Christmas related**_ oneshot _ **/series of**_ oneshots _ **. . . would you guys still read it after Christmas is over? Because while I hope most of it will be published within this story soon, my writer's block has been very cruel to me lately, and I want to make sure what I publish in the Vignettes is good.**_

 _ **Anyway, NO I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU! I'm hoping to get a**_ oneshot _ **up within the next couple of days, as my Christmas Break starts on Wednesday :) Please review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Thank you all,**_  
 _ **\- K**_


	6. A Christmas Nightmare: Part One

_**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I've been absent for so long, I've been SLAMMED with work and school. I've been planning this Christmas story for awhile, but I haven't had a chance to sit down and write it. I hope you enjoy this part one!**_

 _ **\- K**_

* * *

You come out of the portal running and squeal when you nearly trample a group of elves carrying little dolls. They scream as you dance around them, and you yell an apology over your shoulder before continuing your mad rush. When you reface the front, you nearly run face-first into a platform carried by two yetis. The instinct to stop rings through your head, but it's already too late; you duck underneath it just in time to miss a broken nose and scurry through so you don't trip up the yetis. After what seems like years of dodging various Christmas preparations, you finally come out onto the peninsula leading to the Globe platform.

"What's going on?" you shout over the bustling noise of the workshop. You skid to a stop just in time to avoid colliding with the control console and start fiddling with various buttons and levers as the yeti you left on duty barks what he knows about the problem to you. As he-Frank, you think-continues to elaborate on the situation, you suddenly freeze, leaving your hand to hover over a bright blue button. You whip your head around to face him. "What?" you whisper. Frank nods, and your heart sinks.

"(y/n)!" Jack calls from behind you. He finally managed to weave his way through the crowd the two of you portaled into. He jogs over and slows to a stop in front of you, cradling the mini-globe North gave you in his palm. You had completely forgotten to grab it after you re-emerged into the Pole. You smile gratefully at him and take the small sphere, closing it back into the small locket around your neck that keeps it close at all times.

"What's going on?" he asks. His eyes widen when he looks up at the globe and he takes a few steps back in order to get a better view. "Whoa."

You frown and cross to his side so you can look at whatever he's seeing. "What? 'Whoa' what?" Jack lifts his staff slowly off the ground and points the crook up at the very top of Russia. Your blood runs cold. "Holy shit."

The familiar cool breeze that comes when Jack takes off brushes over your side, and you watch him as he flies up to hover over the globe. "Why are they white?" he asks.

You shake your head and run to the left console. "I don't know." A big button that's constantly flashing red gleams up at you, and, for the first time, you give into the urge to press it. "But I hope North does."

It doesn't take long for the large man to break into your little pow-wow on the platform. "What is going on?" he bellows. His accent seems thicker than usual, probably because it's closer to Christmas and you swear he hasn't slept in three months. Even though they're immortal, all of the Guardians start getting cranky after going at least two months without sleep. You learned that the hard way.

You point up to where Jack still floats over Russia. "Why are the lights white?" you ask. North's eyebrows unfurrow and his eyes widen when he sees the group of white lights. "There's also something wrong with the belief system. The readings-"

"What are the readings?" North booms. He rushes forward and crouches down so he can pull open the hidden door below the panel.

Taking a deep breath to keep yourself calm, you walk on shaky legs until you're standing next to him once again. "Increased fear levels. They've spiked nearly twenty percent over the past twelve hours."

Jack flies back down so he's hanging just above your right shoulder. "Is it Pitch?" he asks. Your heart stops at the mere thought and you whip your head around to hear North's answer. He has completely stopped his work, crouching nearly stock-still as whatever unpleasant realization washes over him.

"No," he sighs."It is not Pitch."

"What is it?" you whisper.

He turns his head away from you and Jack, and you swear you see a flash of shame cross over his features. "Something I wished would never return." You and Jack share a concerned glance, both of you still wondering what the heck is going on, but also not wanting to ask North because of his reaction to the situation so far. "(y/n)," North snaps. You look back over at him. He groans and pushes off of his knees to stand up. He turns away from you and begins to walk back into the main workshop. "Call the others. We will meet in the Grand Lounge."

He doesn't even give you time to respond before he disappears back into the swirling concoction of pre-Christmas preparations. "Jack . . ." you mutter, leaving the question up in the air in the hope that he'll catch onto it. He almost always does.

Your boyfriend lands soundlessly in front of you and shakes his head. "I don't know." His lips are pursed into a straight line and his blue eyes are worried. "But we'll figure it out."

You nod slowly, and just that simple action sparks a tiny bit of hope in your chest. Taking a deep breath, you stride over to the box that controls the Northern Lights. You flip open the glass covering and take hold of the silver handle. You purse your lips and twist to the right before slamming it down.

* * *

"This is something I wished I'd never have to tell you."

A bundle of nerves builds up in your chest at North's words, and you take interlace your fingers with Jack's, who sits on the couch to your left. He gives your hand a squeeze, which you're grateful for. Sandy floats above the seat to your right, with strands of dreamsand flowing distractedly out of a cloud above his head so he can remain focused on the matter at hand. Tooth chose to hover at Jack's left, while Bunny sits in the armchair next to Sandy. North sits across from you all in a large, plush armchair, with the crackling fire roaring behind him.

Bunny leans forwards and places his elbows on his knees. His right foot begins to tap with impatience and worry. "What's the matter, mate? It's too close to Christmas to have a Guardian meeting."

The fireplace behind North casts an ominous shadow over North's face. "I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you this. I never wanted to." His voice is somber, echoing hollowly around the room. Jack reaches into your lap and takes your hand in his cold one in an attempt to dispel the discomfort all of you are feeling.

"North, you know you can tell us anything," Tooth says soothingly. She beats her wings once more before dropping daintily to the ground. She pads quietly over to the oldest Guardian and places her hands over his. "We want to help." North's shadow raises its head to look at Tooth's small form. He nods indistinctly and she pats his hands gently before fluttering to perch on the armrest of Bunny's chair.

North looks up and gravely fixes his eyes on the lot of you. "His name is Krampus. He was my apprentice when I was still...alive. After my death, we were both chosen; myself to be 'Santa', but he was meant to be my assistant forever. That prospect didn't sit well with him. He lashed out; tried to kill me so he could take my job. But Manny stopped him before he could. He turned him into...a monster."

"So…" You shift in your seat, pressing your thigh more into Jack's cold one. He squeezes your hand in response and subtly pulls you closer. "Who is he now, exactly?" you ask tentatively.

"The question, my dear, is ' _what_ is he?'" North responds. "Since that day, Krampus has gradually become...something else. A demon. He has lost nearly everything that makes him human in favor for prowling the winter nights in search for children. He hasn't been seen in almost three hundred years, but now he has returned."

"Why?" Tooth's wings beat once as she thinks. "Is it because of Pitch?"

"I do not know, but I know it's not good."

You clear your throat and shift in your seat. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, we have to find him," Bunny responds, looking from you to North. "We can fix this."

"But, why are the lights on the globe going white?" Jack asks.

North sighs deeply. "Because children are disappearing." You gasp and look at Jack, who's staring at you with wide eyes. Sandy's dream extensions falls to the floor. Tooth covers her mouth with her hands and Bunny looks down at his feet. "But," North continues, "we still have a chance to save them."

Bunny looks back up and nods gravely. "Then, we have to work fast."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed part one! Sorry, the second part didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to; I'm still really struggling with writer's block. Please Review 3**_


	7. A Christmas Nightmare: Part Two

_**Alright, here's part 2**_ to _ **your Christmas with Jack! I hope you enjoy :)  
\- K**_

* * *

"Be careful, okay?" You hug Jack close and rest your chin on his shoulder. You press a kiss to his ear before pulling away.

He grins at you cheekily and winks. "Always." He hooks an arm around your waist before you can walk away and pulls you in for a kiss.

Although you smile into the kiss, you pull away before either of you can get distracted. "You have to go."

Jack sighs. "I know." He pecks your cheek tenderly and lets go of you, backing away towards where Bunny waits. "I love you."

You smile and shake your head. "I love you too. Be safe."

Bunny rolls his eyes and hooks his arm around Jack's shoulders when he reaches him, playfully pulling him to his side so he can knuckle the top of his head. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

You laugh at Jack's scowl when he finally manages to pull away and clap your hands loudly before the two of them can start one of their routine brawls. The two men look at you and you shoo them away with your hands. "Go." Bunny grins and taps the wood floor gently with his foot. He gives you a two-fingered salute before jumping down into his new tunnel, and Jack gives you one last smile before following. The tunnel closes up behind them, and a bright (f/c) flower appears where it just was.

You sigh and step forward so you can pick the blossom. You twirl the stem around in your fingers briefly before tucking it in your pocket. You're not sure how good of an idea it is to send Jack and Bunny to find Krampus alone, but you trust them, and you trust North. He knows how to handle Krampus better than anyone, and you know he wouldn't send only the two of them if he knew they couldn't handle it alone. Besides, they aren't tracking him, they're just going to one of the white light's house.

"Alright, Dingle," you sigh. The smallest elf in the workshop stands at attention with a salute, and you turn to face him. You giggle at his appearance and shake your head. "Why don't you, Georgie, and I go get more reindeer food?"

He bites his tongue between his teeth and nods excitedly. Georgie, who almost comes up to your knee, follows behind the two of you as you head toward the elevator.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Jack whispers. He shifts his feet in the snow and crouches lower behind the hedge they're using for cover. They're now at the seventh child's house, and every single one has been dark save for this one.

Bunny shakes his head and sniffs the air. "Don't smell anything either. The lights are only on in the kitchen."

Jack huffs in frustration, shifting his feet yet again. "We have to go closer. I'm not going to another house only to find nothing, and this is the only one so far where the family is actually home."

He grips his staff in two hands and rushes out and into the backyard, ignoring Bunny's hissed curses to come back. The pooka sighs. "Aw, crikey." He drops to all four paws and bounds after Jack. "I hate you, you know that?" he whispers, nudging Jack with his shoulder.

"Yup. You've told me every day since we met."

"And I'm about to-"

"Sh!" Jack shushes Bunny with a wave of his hand and points through the window. "Someone's coming."

"Well then get down!" Bunny hisses, pushing down on the top of Jack's head, forcing the two of them to crouch beneath the windowsill. "The kid might see you!"

Jack scowls at the other Guardian and straightens up a little bit to peer into the house. A beautiful, ebony-skinned woman walks into the room, clutching to who Jack assumes is her husband's arm. His heart sinks when he sees the dried tears on both of their faces, and the man rests a hand on his wife's back and gently leads her down so she's sitting on the couch. He whispers something quietly to her.

"Bunny," Jack whispers, voice low, "what-"

Bunny shushes him and Jack sees his ears twitch out of the corner of his eye. "I can hear them." Jack looks at him carefully and Bunny's eyes flit back and forth as he concentrates on the conversation inside. This goes on for a couple of minutes before Bunny's eyes widen and he scrambles backward away from the window.

Jack scrambles toward him. "What?" he whisper-yells, "What?"

Bunny's chest heaves as he tries to recover from his surprise. "Kidnapped. They say their daughter, Thealine, was kidnapped."

Jack's eyes widen enough to match his friend's. "No," he whispers. "But, that means-"

A twig snaps.

Jack whirls around in his crouch and raises his staff in front of him, pointed toward the hedge they were hiding behind earlier. "Did you hear that?" he asks.

Bunny pulls a boomerang out of its sheath and twirls it around in his hand, glaring exasperatedly at Jack. "Of course I did." He twitches his ears to prove his point.

The eerie sound of snow crunching echoes toward them, and they both jump to their feet, shifting naturally into their battle stances. Jack sees something move in the bushes and he takes a cautious step forward, leaning forward to peer through the branches. Two, glowing red eyes stare back. "Oh, no." he whispers.

* * *

"Alright," you sigh and gesture vaguely at the wheelbarrow full of reindeer feed. "I think that's enough to hold us over until Christmas, you think?" Dingle and Georgie grin and nod approvingly. You laugh and take the handles of the wheelbarrow. "Alright, let's go."

You're glad that the elves cleared a path to the shed after last week's blizzard. Otherwise, you'd be pushing this thing through four feet of snow. The elves are giggling as they walk behind you, and you frown playfully before turning to look at them. "What are you two…?" Your smile fades away when something moves behind them. Something big.

As carefully and quietly as you can, you lower the back wheels of the wheelbarrow back to the ground. "You two, come here." You hold out your arms to indicate that you'll carry them. "Slowly."

The figure steps out of the treeline and your heart drops. While at first you thought it was a polar bear, you now see that it's a giant cat that's only growing by the second. "Ohmygod, quickly, quickly, quickly!" You shriek, gesturing with your arms. The cat opens its mouth and yowls and you scoop up Dingle and Georgie before turning to sprint down the path. You can hear it's pounding footsteps behind you.

"Donald!" you shriek. The yeti pokes his head through the door leading to safety and he looks past you, eyes widening when he sees your pursuer. "Get ready to close the door!"

Thank God you were only about seventy feet from the entrance to the Pole. You sprint through the opening and Donald slams the door behind you. You lean down and deposit the two elves safely on the ground before running back to the door and slamming yourself against it as you try to keep the creature at bay. Another yeti does the same thing on next to you and you groan, digging your feet into the floor and pushing as hard as you can with your shoulder.

You gasp when you see the tip of a gray paw poke its way through the crack in the door. "We need someone else over here!" you bellow, watching the thing's claws with fearful eyes. Its paw pushes further into the room and you grit your teeth, pushing harder against the wood.

Then the thing reaches around the corner of the door, scrabbling at the wood, and it manages to catch the top of your arm. You choke in pain and fight to keep pushing despite the horrible stinging racing through your nerves. You feel the coarse fur of another yeti collide with your back and it begins to contribute to the cause of keeping whatever the hell this thing is out.

With the added help, you manage to push hard enough against the cat's paw so it retreats and you slam the door closed. Two more yetis rush up to the door with a big, wooden bar, and slide it into the two hooks that hold it in place so it blocks the door. You turn so your back is against the door and slide to the floor. Your hand shakes as you bring it over to clutch your arm, and you gasp when you feel the blood. You don't want to look down at it.

Yetis and elves alike are bellowing and chirping in panic as they discuss what just happened, and you shift in your seat. "Hey!" you call softly, but loudly enough so that Bertha, who's next to you, hears you. She gasps when she sees your state. "Hospital wing, please," you mutter.

Dingle and Georgie scuttle after Bertha as she carries you toward the elevator, despite your protests that you can walk; her fur rubs uncomfortably against your cuts, and your legs aren't injured in the slightest. Georgie jumps up and slams the button for the main floor. Tooth's fluttering by just as the elevator doors open and she gasps when she sees you. "What happened?" she yells shrilly.

Bertha rushes around her and down the hall, bellowing out an explanation as she does. Tooth zips next to you, face growing whiter and whiter as your carrier continues to speak. "Oh no," she mumbles fearfully, "Bunny."

"What about Bunny?" you ask.

"That's the Yule Cat," she responds as if that has any meaning to you. You don't get a chance to ask her, though, before you're rushed into the pristine white walls of the hospital. A legion of yetis with nurse uniforms whisk you away and further into startled dubiety.

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 _ **Sorry the ending sucks! Please review! 3**_


	8. Oven-Fire

_**A/N: Hi, guys! I am so sorry for the long hiatus - my life has been absolutely insane, and I've had zero to no time to write. The last thing I wanted was to stop in the middle of the Christmas story like I did but, at the time, I had no choice. I'm hoping to finish that little series within a series ASAP.**_

 _ **For now, here is a little**_ oneshot _ **for you all! Again, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, but I'm trying to be more active at least throughout the rest of the summer. I hope you enjoy this little**_ oneshot _ **!**_

* * *

"What the hell happened in here?" you shriek.

The elf that had dragged you to the Pole's kitchen scurries away while you look around in horror: At least two rows of the dozens upon dozens of ovens are on fire. It looks like their flames reach almost to the ceiling about two stories above you. From what you can see, the outer walls seem to be unscathed, which means the fire is contained.

So far.

You rush toward the nearest red box that should have a fire extinguisher in it only to find its glass smashed and void of a fire-fighting weapon. The next one yields the same result and you whirl around, scanning the rest of the room for a box that might still have one. It seems that all of the emergency fire extinguishers have already been taken by elves who have no idea how to use them.

But, you do see one person who does. Thank the stars.

"You," you shout, pointing at an elf who was running in circles. He freezes at the sound of your voice and looks up at you with wide eyes. You gesture toward the door. "Go get help. We need a lot more fire extinguishers, and you have to find a yeti named Phil, okay?" The elf nods, glad to be relieved of its obviously stressful post and hightails it out into the corridor.

You sprint toward Jack and, upon reaching him, rip an extinguisher out of a struggling elf's hands. You train it on the oven and yell, "Jack, what did you do?"

He shrugs, obviously frazzled, and moves on to the next fire. His white hair is peppered with soot and ash, and his face is smeared with it in a way that shouldn't be endearing because this is an emergency situation, but somehow still is. "Dingle and I were just overseeing some trainees, and things got a little out of hand."

"A little?" You freeze. "Wait. Karen left you guys alone?" you screech and turn on your boyfriend. He grimaces nervously and takes a step back. Karen is the yeti who handles all of the new elf-trainees - She should know better than to leave them with Jack of all people. "Where is she now?"

"Her son got hurt down in the Workshop, so I'm assuming the Hospital Wing."

Oh. Well, that explains it.

As you rush over to what seems to be the most threatening and uncontrollable fire, Jack calls after you: "You know, (y/n)-" He's cut off by another oven exploding into flame, and you duck down just in time to avoid being pelted in the head by its metal door. You rise slowly back to your feet and meets Jack's wide eyes from the aisle across from you. He offers you a nervous smile. "You have beautiful eyes?"

You glare at him and resume spraying your fire extinguisher more violently than is probably necessary. "Complimenting me won't distract me from the fire, Jack."

"Pun intended?"

You throw your empty fire extinguisher at him.

* * *

Review _ **!**_


End file.
